The accurate recognition of human speech by a computer has improved over the last several years but is not yet one-hundred percent accurate. One known problem with speech recognition systems is the exclusion of sounds or speech that emanate from someone other than a person whose speech is intended to be recognized, i.e., co-talker speech can confuse speech recognition systems. Being able to locate and suppress sounds from a co-talker would be an improvement over the prior art.